


A challenge

by Jamiemoriarty



Category: bloodbound - Fandom
Genre: F/F, NSFW, soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiemoriarty/pseuds/Jamiemoriarty
Summary: A nsfw twist at what happened in the pool





	A challenge

__you dip your feet to the water first, testing the temperature out. It’s way too cold and you start contemplating putting your clothes back on when kamilah pointedly raises her perfect eyebrow at you. You sigh in defeat and slowly step inside, practically drooling at the view. (the view being kamilah of course, the dreamy starry night new york skyline a close second) you swim hesitantly to the very edge overlooking it and lay your chin on crossed arms, finally understanding what kamilah meant about how calming it was. The water is slightly cold but not enough to cause discomfort and its breathtaking how close the moon looks, almost as if you reach up you could touch it. You sit there for a few minutes, picking the comfortable silence over ruining the serenity of it all. Perhaps it wasn’t such a wise choice though because soon enough kamilah’s face looks pained and you know exactly why. A pang of guilt hits you as soon as you imagine adrian’s state in comparison to your own. Kamilah shakes it off as soon as she notices you looking her way and takes a few laps in the pool. Probably trying to ease off the stress. It only takes her a few minutes after that to notice you mostly sticking to the edges of the pool, and a small smirk crosses her face when she places herself amidst the deepest part of it. “Why don’t you come a little closer, darling” You can’t tell if she’s figured out your little secret and you sheepishly scratch at your head, trying to think of an excuse to get her back next to you without having to swim. She smirks at the sight and you purse your lips, “You’re teasing me.” It’s not that you don’t know how to swim, it’s just that trying to stay afloat isn’t exactly the prettiest of sights. An idea sparks in your head and you grin and lunge forward to grab at her, knowing perfectly well that she’s fast enough to move away but that she definitely wouldn’t. The atmosphere changes all of sudden. You expected a chuckle and some more teasing but instead she grabs you by the waist and your breath hitches at the sudden closeness, kamilah making a very pleased sound at that. She fixes her eyes on you and pushes to the far end of the pool, where your back meets the cold concrete. You start leaning in for a kiss but before you can she presses a finger to your lips and stops you midway. Your heart drops and you pout in confusion. “You’ve got to stop doing that you know. A girl values her dignity.” You look away in embarrassment before she repeats that same move at the train, placing a slender finger to your chin and tilting your head so you meet her eyes again. She presses her leg in between your own and gets awfully close, a shiver running up your spine when she starts whispering in your ear, voice all scratchy and low. “I want you to work for this. To think of how i’d devour you before you sleep at night. For my touch to consume your every thought” She lightly scratches her trimmed nails up the inside of your thigh, “until you’re all wanton and desperate. Until you come begging me to fuck you.” You involuntary squeeze your thighs at that, inhaling to try and steady your heartbeat. You hope your voice won’t give out your otherwise poorly hidden facade when you challenge back, “and what makes you so sure i’d do that ?” She chuckles and looks back at you, face deep in thought for a second. “Alright.” you look at her questioningly only to be met with yet another smug smirk “I’ll give you a week. If you can make it past that.. i’ll do _anything_ you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> crappy lil thing but since there’s only 2 fics on here


End file.
